In recent years, digital breast tomosynthesis (DBT) and contrast-enhanced digital breast tomosynthesis (CE-DBT) have proved to be effective cancer detection techniques. DBT creates a three-dimensional (3D) image of the breast using x-rays. By taking multiple x-ray pictures of each breast from many angles, a computer can generate a 3D image used to detect any abnormalities. A critical part of the DBT/CE-DBT process is image reconstruction as it directly impacts the content of the data that the radiologists will review to determine any diagnosis. To reconstruct the image, algorithms trained and used to reduce the noise and any streak lines. Despite the complexity of the algorithms, the DBT process typically results in non-perfect image reconstruction.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located there between. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.